A Birthday Kiss
by hphglover
Summary: A celebration of a birthday leads two friends to more. Femslash.


_A/N: Hope you enjoy this little one shot. It hasn't been beta'd, so please forgive my mistakes. I'd love to know what you think about it. _

_**A BIRTHDAY KISS**_

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Harry asked the blonde at his side.

"Muggle clubs are interesting," she answered after taking a small sip of her drink.

"Never been to one before tonight?"

"Non. I 'ave never been invited. Zank you for doing so, 'Arry."

"No problem, Fleur. I thought you'd enjoy yourself. I've hardly seen you since your breakup with Bill and it's been a year."

Fleur smiled sadly. "My apologies for zat. I needed ze time to recoup."

"I figured as much, but since its Hermione's birthday tomorrow, I thought it would be a good idea for you to come with us."

"Did she ask you to invite me?"

Fleur tried for a nonchalant tone, but failed miserably. Harry, who was usually a little slow when it came to women, smiled knowingly at her.

"Yeah, she did. She also thinks you need to go out more."

"Oh." The disappointment was also clear. "I'm 'ere, so you don't need to worry so much."

"If we worry, it's because we care," he pressed.

"I appreciate it," she conceded.

"Look, Fleur, we all know Bill and you broke up in amicable terms, so you don't have to hide from any of us. Even the Weasleys like you and know that what happened wasn't your fault. You did try your best to make him happy. Bill just had other needs."

"I know."

"I'm glad you do, but enough about the past now. Do you want to dance?"

Fleur looked at the gyrating bodies on the dance floor and frowned. "I don't zink zat is such a great idea, 'Arry."

"Come on, it'll be fun," he encouraged and took her hand pulling her behind him.

Ignoring her protests, Harry pulled Fleur to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing with her. He put his arms around her waist and brought their lower bodies closer. Fleur had no choice but to put her arms around his shoulders and try to follow his movements. Within minutes, they had a good rhythm going and Fleur found that she was enjoying herself immensely.

A while later, she felt someone come behind her and start grinding against her bum. She stiffened and looked over her shoulder, relaxing immediately when she saw Stephan, Harry's boyfriend. She smiled at him and kept dancing with the two handsome men.

Fleur was enjoying herself more than she thought possible and relaxed completely for the first time in months. She closed her eyes and let the men lead her, enjoying the pulse of the music in her veins. So lost was she in the dancing that she never noticed the brunette witch had approached.

"Hey! It's _my_ birthday, so how come you three are having all the fun?"

Fleur's eyes snapped open when she heard Hermione speak. She looked over at the brunette and Hermione smiled back at her.

"Wanna join in the fun?" Stephan asked with a mischievous grin.

"Don't mind if I do," Hermione said as she went to move behind Harry.

He grabbed her hand, halting her movement. "The middle of the sandwich is always more fun!"

Ignoring Fleur's panicky gaze, he made room for Hermione in between him and the blonde. Hermione was facing him, and Fleur was plastered behind her back thanks to Stephan. She was stiff for a moment before Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled encouragingly at her.

"You don't want to dance with us?"

"Err…"

"I'm the birthday girl, so you don't really have a choice."

Stephan grinded even harder against Fleur's bum and Hermione pushed into her front. Fleur about lost her mind and put her hands on the brunette's waist. Her fingers flexed instinctively when she encountered warm flesh and she blushed. Thankfully, no one noticed in the dark.

For the next few minutes, the four of them danced, grinding against each other and enjoying the loud beat of the music. Fleur closed her eyes again and let instinct guide her. It had been a long time since she had been this close to another human being. It suddenly dawned on her that she had missed being touched by someone and had not realized it until that very moment. It was nice to feel Stephan moving behind her. However, that did not even come close to feeling Hermione moving against her front, her breasts pressed against her back, hips undulating softly, hands roaming sides, eyes closed, their inhibition practically non existing.

Harry watched the different emotions cross Fleur's face and decided to give faith a helping hand. He turned Hermione around so she was facing Fleur and stepped away from them. Both women looked at him curiously and he smiled.

"I want to dance with my man, so keep each other company for a bit," he said in way of an explanation before taking Stephan's hand and pulling him closer.

Hermione smiled at them and then looked back at Fleur. She noticed the blonde was a little stiff again.

"Would you rather sit this one out? It's okay if you don't want to dance with me."

"Non. We can dance."

"Brilliant! I was hoping you would say that."

"Vraiment?"

"Really, Fleur."

Just as they had started dancing again, the music changed to a tantric mix. The throbbing lights, the beat of the music, the sweating bodies all around them and the carnal feel of it all amazed Fleur. Deciding to enjoy the rare opportunity to be this close to the brunette, she forgot her inhibitions and lost herself in the music and the beautiful woman in her arms.

0-0

Harry and Stephan danced close by and kept their eyes on the pair.

"Their body language is screaming for sex," Stephan observed.

"I think Fleur likes Hermione."

"And I think Hermione likes her back."

"Who would have thought, eh?"

"Beauty and the Brain," he joked.

"Which is which?" Harry asked, amused by his boyfriend's comment.

"Good question, love. Think we should play matchmaker?"

"Hermione would hex my bollocks off."

"Not if she doesn't find out. Besides, I would never let anything happen to your bollocks," Stephan reassured his lover and dropped a quick kiss on his mouth.

"We might not have to meddle from what I see."

"We'll have to, Harry. Hermione is too stubborn to notice and Fleur is still unsecure. We have to help them along."

"What do you suggest?"

"Nothing much. We just have to make sure we keep them together for as long as we can tonight."

0-0

Unconsciously, Fleur and Hermione had moved closer together. While almost the same height, Fleur was still taller by a few inches and this gave Hermione the opportunity to rest her head on the blonde's shoulder. She had her arms wrapped around Fleur's neck and her eyes closed. Fleur had one arm wrapped around the younger witch's lower back and a hand resting possessively on her hip as they undulated slowly back and forth to the rhythm of the hypnotic music. They moved instinctively and ignored the voice in the back of their heads telling them friends didn't dance that close or intimately. Friends didn't seek to be closer, pressing against places that were beginning to ache. Friends didn't sigh and wished for more. Various songs played without them noticing.

While Fleur had never admitted to it out loud, she had a thing for the brunette. She had suppressed her feelings in order to keep their friendship and not hurt anyone. As far as she knew, Hermione didn't feel the same. Fleur knew the younger witch had dated a couple of women before, but never seriously. The only women that were steady in Hermione's life were Ginny and Luna. Luna was happily engaged to Ron and Ginny was married to Neville Longbottom.

Fleur stopped her reminiscing and decided to enjoy having Hermione in her arms. This would probably be her only chance and she wasn't about to waste it thinking about others. Right then, Hermione was hers and it was all that mattered. She pulled her closer still and Hermione buried her face in the crook of Fleur's shoulder, letting out a satisfied and breathy sigh that almost did Fleur in when she felt the warm breath against her neck.

0-0

Hermione, for her part, had never entertained thoughts of going further with Fleur, but she was now. There was no mistaking the sexual tension between them or the furtive touches that lasted a second too long and repeated themselves with more frequency the longer they danced.

It was in their hips, pressing and rubbing instinctively against each other, seeking warmth, striving to quench the sudden thirst for release. It was in their breath, catching any time a finger would brush softly over a sensitive bit of skin. It was in their heartbeat, pounding ferociously the closer they danced, the tighter they held each other. It was in their closed eyes, shuttered windows to souls that were screaming at them to move closer, to touch more, and to go further.

Hermione was willing and able, but doubted very much that the blonde Veela felt the same. As far as she knew, Fleur had not dated anyone since the breakup of her engagement to Bill, let alone a woman. They were due to marry before the war broke out, but postponed the wedding due to it and never went through with it when it was over and the Light side had won. Too many lives were lost and they had not deemed it proper to engage in such festivities. They had simply moved in together and settled like that for about three years.

At twenty-four, Fleur was still incredibly beautiful and to Hermione, that beauty only increased with the passing of time. Her hair was still a long silvery dream that looked alive. Her curves, while not generous, were still provocative. She also looked amazing in jeans, strappy heels and a skin tight top. Had Hermione been a man, the extent of her arousal would be pressing painfully against Fleur's sex.

While Hermione was still into simplicity, she had changed a lot, growing into her womanly curves with confidence while taking better care of her appearance. Her hair was still wild and curly, but it was now tamed to perfection. A daily routine of exercise and light weights kept her body in shape. Her clothing was also more feminine and while she still went for comfort, she never took herself for granted anymore.

Her first encounter with a woman had come thanks to Luna Lovegood herself. No one knew of the casual affair that had lasted a couple of months and they had kept it a secret so none of their loved ones would be hurt, especially Ron. It had happened at a time both had been lonely and had made them both happy while it lasted. Their friendship was still strong and they confided in each other explicitly, but they were better as friends.

Her second female lover had been a Muggle woman she had met at a café. It had lasted a good six months before it became obvious Maggie would not be put off anymore about Hermione's work, her friends, and what she did when her lover wasn't around. Dating a Muggle while being an important witch in her world had not been a good idea.

She hadn't dated anyone since and it had been eight months since the breakup. Needless to say, her sexual appetite had not been satisfied in a long while and her hormones were wrecking havoc with her sanity. Fleur was too much of a temptation and Hermione knew she had to stop dancing with her or she was going to do something that could potentially damage their friendship.

0-0

Fleur noticed Hermione stiffened a little and wondered what was going through the brunette's head. Hermione was one to over analyze any situation and Fleur would bet her substantial bank vault that she was about to pull away. Deciding she wasn't ready to leave the new found heaven that were Hermione's arms, Fleur tightened hers around the younger witch and moved them closer to one of the walls. It was darker there, which afforded them a bit more privacy. Fleur leaned against the wall, spread her legs wider and brought Hermione's body closer to her own, one hand trailing lightly over her bum. She looked at Hermione and waited to see what the brunette would do. In her eyes was an open invitation.

0-0

Hermione felt Fleur's hand move more intimately against her back and swallowed with difficulty once she notice the look. It was unmistakable and Fleur had just put the ball squarely on her court. It was Hermione's decision to move forward and accept the invitation, just as it was her decision to pull away and ignore it. Her thoughts were jumbled and it didn't help that Fleur was also caressing the small of her back with her thumb. Nor did it help that their lower bodies were pressed tightly together and the heat being generated there was almost suffocating in its intensity.

It would be so easy to give in. So easy to take what Fleur was offering so freely. Hermione made her decision in a flash and closed the distance between their lips. She saw Fleur close her eyes and did the same right before their lips touched.

0-0

The would be kiss was rudely interrupted when someone bumped into them and spilled beer all over Hermione's back. She gasped and pulled away from Fleur to see who had done it. A drunken man was standing there, looking at his empty mug in confusion. The string of words that left Hermione's mouth had Fleur opening her eyes wide in surprise, since she had never heard the brunette utter such colorful language before. It would have been funny had the situation been different. As it was, Fleur was contemplating several techniques of torture she would happily apply on the wanker for interrupting them.

0-0

Before either could react and hurt the man, Harry was at their side and pushed the man away slightly. Then he turned worried eyes on his friends.

"Are both of you alright?"

"For the most part," Hermione replied as she pulled the sticky shirt from her back. "Urgh, I _hate_ beer!"

"Where did you two go? Stephan and I got worried when we couldn't spot you a few minutes ago."

"I guess we moved closer to the wall as we were dancing and didn't notice," Hermione offered as an explanation and exchanged a quick look with Fleur.

"Sorry to 'ave worried you, 'Arry."

"It's no problem. We were just looking for you because Stephan is hungry again and wanted to go to a pub down the street to have a bite to eat before we head home."

"It's almost eleven," Hermione pointed out after looking at her watch.

"I know, but he wants to go and he wants you two to come along and keep us company."

Hermione looked at Fleur again. "Do you want to come?"

Fleur blinked rapidly at the question and smiled knowingly at Hermione. "I would _love_ to come with you," she finally said.

The emphasis on the word made Hermione blush and Harry's eyes widened when he caught it as well.

"Well, then, that's settled!" he said a little too loudly and coughed to cover it up. "Let's go find Stephan and we can go."

"What about my shirt? I can't possibly go like this!" Hermione complained.

Fleur ran her hand down Hermione's back and a second later it was dry and the smell and stickiness of the beer gone.

"Better?" she asked before removing her hand from Hermione's lower back, where it had lingered longer than necessary.

"Much, thanks."

"So we can go now?" Harry asked while watching the play of emotions on both of their faces.

"Alright," Hermione said without looking away from Fleur.

"Bon."

0-0

On the walk down the sidewalk to the pub, Fleur and Hermione were ahead of them, and Harry took the opportunity to tell Stephan what he had witness.

"And I could have sworn Fleur's hand was on Hermione's bum when I was walking over to them and Hermione was moving in as if to kiss her. Then the drunk came and spilled his beer on Hermione. Fleur even made a comment about loving to _come_ with Hermione!" he finished embarrassedly.

Stephan had the gall to laugh at the face his boyfriend made. "I told you there's a lot of sexual tension there! They're both very attractive women and have been alone for far too long in my opinion. We have to make sure this happens."

"I don't know, Stephan. I mean, Hermione's dated women, but I don't know if Fleur has."

"Right. Just like you never dated men and look at you now," his boyfriend replied with a knowing smirk.

"It's different."

"No, it's not. I'm telling you, babe, Fleur is into her. Want to bet they go home together tonight?"

"Just like that? It's not like Hermione at all. She's never done that before."

"Look, there's a first time for everything. And it's not like they don't know each other. Hermione isn't picking someone off the street and shagging them irresponsibly. Our girl has a good head on her shoulders and if she goes for Fleur it's because she's thought about it plenty. Besides, she's the one who suggested inviting her along."

"I give up. You're too much of a romantic to let this go and I'm pretty much whipped. I'm man enough to accept it."

"And that's why I love you so much, Potter!"

0-0

Fleur looked sideways at Hermione and wondered what to say. They had not spoken a word since leaving the club and she was getting worried.

"Is everything alright?"

Hermione seemed startled by the voice and looked over at her friend. "Yeah."

"You're very quiet."

"Just thinking."

"Do you ever stop?" Fleur smirked and earned a smile.

"I do. Rarely, but I do."

"What are you zinking about?"

"Life in general, I guess. Nothing particularly brilliant or world stopping."

"About earlier," Fleur started but didn't get to finish since they had reached the pub. "Never mind."

Hermione shook her head. "We'll have to talk about it later."

"Bon."

0-0

Once inside, Harry sat next to Stephan on the booth and Hermione and Fleur were obligated to share the other side. They sat close together and looked nervously at the menu. After ordering soup and salad, they settled back against the seat and chatted with the men.

Their food did not take long to arrive and Stephan bit into his huge burger with gusto. Harry watched in amusement. Fleur and Hermione picked at their salads and barely touched their soup.

"Is something wrong with your food?" Harry asked when he noticed.

"No. I guess I'm not that hungry," Hermione told him.

"Neither am I. I never eat zis late."

"There's always a first time for everything, eh, Harry?" Stephan said with a knowing smile. "I eat Harry any chance I get. I mean, who wouldn't when he's so damn adorable!"

Harry smacked his arm and glared at him. "Stephan, we have ladies in front of us!"

"I agree with him, love," Hermione said with a smile. "You're quite adorable."

"Oh, for a moment there I thought you agreed with his rude remark," Harry said in relief.

"Well, I agree with that, _too_. There's never a wrong time to engage in such activities."

"I don't think I'm going to let you hang out together any more. Stephan is making you a pervert."

"I am doing no such thing!" his boyfriend protested loudly. "If the lady has a healthy sexual appetite, I say great! Right, Fleur?"

"Err…"

"Ignore him, Fleur," Harry advised. "He can be a cheeky monkey."

"It was a fair question," Hermione piped in. "How about it, Mademoiselle Delacour? Do you think having a healthy sexual appetite is bad?"

Fleur looked at her for a moment without answering, willing her heart to stop pounding so hard and trying with all her might not to jump Hermione at that precise moment.

"Non, I don't zink it's bad. Zere is nothing wrong with 'aving a 'ealthy sexual appetite."

"See, Harry? Both of them agree with me."

"I'm surrounded by perverts now," he lamented sadly.

"Oh, please! Don't even get me started talking about all the intimate things I know about you, love," Hermione threatened with a laugh.

"Oh, I want to hear," Stephan said with a wolfish smile.

"Mmm, so would I," chimed in Fleur.

"Bloody fantastic," said Harry with a roll of his eyes.

The other three burst out laughing and the previous stress dissipated as the friends chatted for a while.

0-0

At midnight, a cake was brought over to the table and they surprised Hermione with it. They sung loudly and the other patrons in the pub joined in. Out of nowhere, three gifts appeared in front of her and she smiled brightly, not having expected such a surprise.

She opened Stephan's first and was delighted to find a leather bound journal and an elegant set of Montblanc pens. Harry's gift was a beautiful white gold necklace with an emerald pendant and matching earrings.

"Oh, Harry, this is absolutely gorgeous! You shouldn't have."

"It will go well with the dress you bought for the ministry's ball later this month."

"It's too much."

"No, it isn't. It was a pleasure to buy it for you. You're the sister I never had, you've been at my side through good and bad, and I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears and she leaned over the table and kissed him. "I love you, too."

Stephan moved closed and she kissed him as well. The she leaned back and took the last present on the table.

"I really 'ope you like it. I didn't 'ave much time to shop and went with what I knew."

"You didn't have to, Fleur. Your presence would have been enough."

Fleur smiled at her words and ran a finger over the back of Hermione's hand. "I wanted to, chérie."

"Merci."

She opened the delicately wrapped box and pulled out a bottle of her favorite French perfume. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was an extremely expensive perfume and no one really knew she used it.

"How did you know?"

"I've recognized ze scent on you before."

Harry and Stephan exchanged incredulous glances, but said nothing and just watched.

"It's incredibly thoughtful of you, Fleur."

"You deserve zat and much more."

Hermione moved closer to her and mouthed thank you before cupping Fleur's cheek softly and pressing her lips against the blonde's. Fleur closed her eyes softly at the feathery touch. When Hermione moved back, Fleur took a shaky breath and looked at her. Hermione stared back. No one said a word until a server came by with a bottle of champagne, courtesy of the house.

That broke the momentary spell and everyone snapped out of it at once. Plates were removed from the table, champagne was poured into crystal flutes, and the server walked away.

"To Hermione, one of the most wonderful, thoughtful, brilliant, beautiful and sexy women I've had the pleasure of knowing and calling my best friend," Harry said with a smile.

"To Hermione," Stephan and Fleur repeated.

0-0

Once the champagne was gone, the friends decided to call it a night. They stood on the side walk hugging goodbye and then Harry insisted on seeing both of them home, to which Hermione protested.

"I'm just going in the alley and Apparating to my place."

"I can wait until you do."

"Harry, I can take care of myself, as you very well know."

"Humor me."

"Fine. You can be such a chauvinistic pig at times."

"I don't care. I'd never forgive myself if you walk into that alley and someone attacked you."

"Fine, you boor!"

Stephan and Fleur watched in amusement as they walked over to the alley. Hermione hugged Stephan again, glared at Harry and went over to Fleur.

"Call me when you get home," she whispered in the blonde's ear as she hugged her goodbye.

"Alright."

A moment later, Hermione was gone.

"Fleur, can I ask you something?" Stephan asked before she had a chance to go.

"Oui?"

"Do you fancy Hermione?"

"Way to put her on the spot, Stephan."

"Because we would totally support you if you do," he continued unfazed.

"Interesting question, mon ami."

"We noticed there was a lot of sexual tension there, so we were wondering."

"Shut up _now_!" Harry gasped and then turned to look at Fleur. "There is no _we_."

Fleur chuckled. "I appreciate ze concern, but 'Ermione is at 'ome waiting for my call and I don't want to make 'er wait longer zan necessary."

That said, Fleur Apparated away as well.

"Smooth, lover, very smooth!" Harry said with a shake of his head.

"It was just a question," his boyfriend said with a shrug of his shoulders.

0-0

The moment Fleur stepped into her rented flat she dialed Hermione on her mobile. _Amazing Muggle apparatus, _she thought as she waited for the brunette to answer.

"_Hello?_"

"It's me."

"_Hi._"

"Salut."

"_I'm glad you called. I wasn't sure if you would._"

Hermione lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She tried to take slow breaths to calm her beating heart.

"Why wouldn't I call?"

"_I don't know. I guess because of what I did earlier._"

"What did you do?" Fleur asked as she leaned back on her sofa with a smile on her face.

"_I kissed you._"

"You've done so before, non?"

"_Not on the lips_," Hermione murmured.

"Perhaps."

"_Are you mad at me_?"

"Non. It would be silly to be mad about something I enjoyed as well."

The answer stole Hermione's breath. She had never expected Fleur to be so bold or honest.

"_I liked it as well._"

"Bon. What 'appens now?"

The direct question made Hermione nervous and she wasn't sure how to answer it.

"_We're having a small party at my flat this evening and I would love for you to come._"

Fleur chuckled. "You mention zis word, _come_, a lot. It's giving me naughty ideas."

"_Umm_,"

Fleur laughed out loud this time. "I will be zere. Good night, chérie."

Before Hermione could say anything, Fleur hung up. Not sure what else to do with her pent up energy, she got up on the bed and started jumping on it, dancing a bit and squealing like a school girl. Once she noticed how _unbecoming_ of her it was, she laid back down, took a few calming breaths, and squealed into her pillow once more.

0-0

Fleur, for her part, couldn't stop smiling until she fell into a blissful sleep.

0-0

The next evening, Hermione greeted her friends at the door as they arrived, but there was no sign of the blonde. Dinner was almost ready and Stephan had told her he was getting ready to set the table. He had made a feast in her honor. Just as everyone was going into the dining room, the door bell chimed again. She walked to it expectantly and opened it to find a smiling Fleur on the other side. Instead of coming in, Fleur took a quick look behind Hermione, took her by the hand, and pulled her outside into the hallway.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Fleur pulled Hermione closer and kissed her softly on the lips. She lingered a few seconds, nibbling on her parted lips, before pulling back. Hermione blinked a few times before she was able to recover from the shock.

"_Wow_," she managed to whisper.

Fleur chuckled at her expression. "'Appy birthday, chérie."

"Thank you," responded the still dazed brunette.

"Are you alright? Did you not want zat?" Fleur asked worriedly, thinking immediately that she had gone too far.

Hermione finally snapped out of her stupor and put her hand on the back of Fleur's neck, bringing her closer again. She didn't just nibble on the Veela's lips, she full out kissed her. A sexy, wet, almost desperate kiss. Fleur pushed Hermione against the wall as their tongues dueled for domination.

Their kiss was suddenly interrupted by a harassed looking Harry, who has stepped outside to see what was going on thanks to Stephan.

At the sound of the door opening, Hermione and Fleur broke apart and turned towards him. It was hard to say which was more stunned or embarrassed. He apologized profusely before going back inside, where he was planning to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind.

"Bloody hell," Hermione mumbled as she leaned her forehead against Fleur's shoulder. Fleur sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't 'ave done zat."

"I'm the one that started it and I will personally kick his arse for interrupting us."

"Now, now, don't be like zat."

"He has the worst timing." Hermione looked back up at Fleur.

Fleur caressed Hermione's face softly and pressed another kiss on her lips. "We will 'ave time for more of zat later I 'ope, non?"

"You better believe it, darling. Much more of that."

"Bon. Zat is good news, indeed."

0-0

They walked back inside after fixing their make-up. Her friends were sitting at the table waiting patiently and they noticed Harry still looked a bit uncomfortable while Stephan winked at both of them. Fleur greeted those she knew and since some of the people there were unfamiliar to her, Hermione made introductions and Stephan was finally able to serve dinner.

Everyone raved about the food, wine was aplenty, and conversation varied from their jobs, to their families, to future plans. Hermione hardly paid attention, but who could possibly blame her when she had Fleur's hand caressing her tight slowly? She was sure Stephan had arranged the table in order to make sure they sat next to each other. Once seated, Fleur had placed her hand discretely on her leg and had moved it away only when needed.

While it was comforting and assured Hermione more was to come, it also made her uneasy because suddenly she wanted all of her friends gone so she could have the older witch to herself. Which in turn made her feel remorse because they were there to celebrate her special day. But then again it had been a really long time since she had been with someone. She tried to pay attention, she did, but it was hard to do. Fleur's thumb making small circles on her knee was too distracting to ignore for too long.

She finally excused herself for a moment, only to be followed by Luna and Ginny the moment she had walked into the kitchen to get another bottle of wine. She groaned when she saw the twin looks of mischief on their faces.

0-0

"Was it me, or was the temperature steadily rising in the dining room from the moment you and Fleur walked in?" Ginny smirked.

"I've no idea what you're on about," Hermione said evasively as she opened the bottle of wine.

"It was nice to see you fighting valiantly to remain in control while Fleur had her hand on your knee," Luna said casually.

"How do you even know that?" Hermione asked in exasperation. _Honestly, did Luna ever miss anything?_

"So you don't deny it, then?"

"Gin, stop it."

"I think it's cute."

"I have to agree with Ginny. It's not everyday we see you this unsettled."

"How is that a good thing?"

"It means Fleur makes you lose control of yourself, something you don't ever let go off."

"I still don't see how that is a good thing."

Ginny looked closely at her and smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen your lips swollen from kisses before tonight. It's a good look on you."

At Hermione's look of total horror, Ginny and Luna laughed merrily.

"For Merlin's sake, will you two stop?"

"We will when you tell us what's going on," Ginny offered.

"There is nothing going on." Hermione tried to keep a serious face but failed miserably. "Fine! There is nothing going on _yet_."

"But ze moment you are all gone, I will make sure something _does_!" They all turned startled eyes towards the kitchen entrance where Fleur stood smiling. "I was sent to find out what was taking all of you so long."

Hermione blushed to the root of her curly hair. Luna smiled serenely while Ginny just smirked. The redhead took Luna by the arm and started leading her towards the door. Right before she stepped back out, she turned and looked at them over her shoulder.

"Welcome back to the family, Fleur. Make sure you stay this time!"

0-0

"That was so embarrassing," Hermione lamented as she leaned against the counter and closed her eyes.

Fleur walked over to her and put her hands on the counter, trapping Hermione.

"Look at me, chérie."

Hermione opened her eyes obediently. Fleur smiled at her and dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

"Don't let zat bother you. Zey are just 'aving a bit of fun with you."

"I know. It's just that everything is so new and everyone already knows."

"Does it bother you zat zey do?"

"No! But I wish I had more time to enjoy it. Whatever it is that's happening between us."

"What would you like to 'appen?"

Hermione lifted her hand and cupped Fleur's cheek tenderly. "Whatever is meant to happen. I'm not going to fight my attraction to you and I'm willing to see where this goes."

"I feel ze same way. I've actually been waiting for something like zese to 'appen between us for a while."

Hermione's eyebrows lifted at that. "Really?"

"Oui."

"You should have mentioned it before. Or maybe I should have asked you out first. Either way, I want this."

"Bon."

Fleur closed the distance between their lips again and kissed Hermione softly and unhurriedly. Hermione responded in kind and several kisses were exchanged before they parted once more.

"Maybe we should join the others again."

"Perhaps you're right. We can continue zis at a later time."

"Will you stay tonight after everyone is gone?"

"I will stay for as long as you want me to."

"Even to see the sunrise with me?"

"I'll stay to see ze sunset as well."

0-0


End file.
